A Fallen Star
by cornish-pixy
Summary: I kissed the wind goodbye with my butterfly kisses and walked into my house, praying for the day a fallen star will again be held in the strong arms of a her loving warrior.


Disclamier: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor do I own Legolas Greenleaf (OR Orlando Bloom)

A Fallen Star:

Ok, understand that these unknown phrases are elfish tongue. 

Elen sila lumenn omentilmo: a star shall shine in the hour of our meeting

Lle naa vanima: you're beautiful

Cormamin lindua ele lle: my heart sings to thee

Amin naa tualle: I am your servant OR I am yours

Nae saian luume': it has been too long

Tira ten' rashwe: be careful or look out for yourself

Uuma dela: do not worry

---

I thought I'd be in his arms forever and a day.

_Elen__ sila lumenn omentilmo…_

A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. 

"_Lle__ naa vanima_," barely a whisper, I heard it. He called to me from the sky, his hot breath in the cold breeze fluttered across my cheek, my neck, and my lips. He caressed my skin with soft petals of the amber leafed trees.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," I whispered into the midnight sky. "Amin naa tualle," I closed my eyes and let the pale moonlight melt through my eyelids. "I love you."

Suddenly, the wind rushed past me, my ebony hair rippled behind me, twisting and stirring in the force of the wind. Like warm hands, the breeze ran against my cheek, wiping away a tear I had shed, and drying my mournful, damp skin.

_Nae__ saian luume'…_

I nodded in the darkness as I tightened the white scarf around my neck. "Legolas," I said into the wind. "Tira ten' rashwe."

There was no answer as the wind still raced past me. I suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of never hearing his voice again. "Legolas," I whispered frantically once more, "Tira ten' rashwe."

The soft breeze abruptly stopped and my hair fell softly against my back and tangled with the many folds of my satin dress. Without the wind, I heard him: _Uuma__ dela_…

I turned around to face my house and took one step before the breeze, again, flew past my cheek once more, with a final message. _Elen__ sila lumenn omentilmo…_

I took a breath before hitching up my white, satin gown. A barrage of memories fluttering before my eyes: his fingers softly tapping against my hips while softly and slowly we danced in the moonlight. A melodious song whispered into my ear, "_Fallen from the sky, my fallen star, my fallen star. I hold you in my arms tonight, my fallen star, my fallen star_."

His long blonde mane had fallen over my shoulder and teased my bare back as it ran down. Before finishing his song, he locked his icy blue eyes with mine, "Do not fear it." 

I hadn't a clue what he meant and soon forgot when his soft, dawn-tinted lips rested upon mine. Running my fingers through his hair, I managed to shed my tears. I could feel his fear. I could feel the overpowering ache within his heart.

I ran my hand over his chest, feeling the unsteady heart beat through his elvin cloak. "Legolas, your heart beats so. What is the matter?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but he did not release me from his grip. 

He only held on tighter. 

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo," he replied, now softly combing his fingers through my hair. Before I knew it, he pulled me into another kiss, casting both my fears and thoughts away. His lips left the sweetest taste upon mine, like sugared raspberries in the morning dew. 

And seconds later, he softly pushed me away hoping to stop whatever emotion stirring inside him. I gave him time, he had something to say, but didn't need to say it, for whatever he was about to say I could see etched into the contours of his porcelain face. He was leaving and I was unable to stop him. 

He was leaving me.

He ran a finger down my left cheek, took in a deep breath and turned away, walking slowly toward the tower. He didn't dare look back that night and I hadn't dared stop myself from falling to my knees in doleful silence.

I started to believe my darling Legolas was only a figment of my imagination - a beautiful, splendor figment of my imagination. But tonight, like he promised, a star shone brightly in the sky. I kissed the wind goodbye with my butterfly kisses and walked into my house, praying for the day a fallen star will again be held in the strong arms of a her loving warrior.

----

(A/N: The girl is basically no one. We've never met any woman who's been there for Legolas, so I made her up. Intentionally, I gave her no name because it would be stupid of me to make an actual character. So this way, you can make up whoever you want to be "her" and I can't be to blame J )


End file.
